Nightclub Mayhem
by FlameofSerenity
Summary: AU. Nico only needs one thing: to forget about Percy. His old love and first heartbreak has been tearing at his insides since Percy left him for a girl. A GIRL. One Friday, his friend Jason drags him to a nightclub where he meets the bartender... Will Solace. (not just a one-shot, please review)
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you making me do this?" Nico complained, twirling his skull ring around his finger and longing for his comfy bed. The cold night air flooding into the open window lashed at his face, but he welcomed the pain, it was almost soothing.

Jason, his best friend, stared at the road ahead of them. The muscles in his broad shoulders were tensed from being hunched in the car so long, how he detested New York traffic. Jason sighed. "As I've told you a million times, you need to get out, so I'm taking you out."

Nico scowled at the passing lights, wishing more than anything to be back home where he could hide under his covers and forget the world. Forget _him_. Nico shook his head, pulling away from those thoughts. The ones that made his heart ache and soul burn until he was a sobbing mess on the bathroom floor. Twirling his ring faster, he asked impatiently, "Where are we going?"

Jason didn't take his eyes off the road, honking at a taxi that pulled in front of them without signaling making the car jerk to a sudden stop. "Mayhem."

Nico had to resist the urge to groan. _Not Mayhem_ , he thought miserably, memories threatening to resurface. "You know how I feel about that place, Jace."

Jason spared him a sympathetic glance. "It's the best nightclub in all of New York City, there will be plenty of guys there for you to get lost in."

"Not to mention _Piper_ works there, right?" Nico said, his tone barely hiding its condescension.

At a stop light, Jason looked imploringly at him. "You can't stay mad at her forever, Neeks."

Nico scoffed. "You bet your ass I can. She's the one who introduced Annabeth to Percy, remember? Everything would've been fine if she hadn't butted in!" That was a lie, Nico and Percy had been having problems before Annabeth had even been in the picture, but they'd been working through them… if they'd just had more time… they could've gotten through it. That's what he told himself anyway.

Jason pulled into the underground parking garage that served as the entrance to Mayhem. It was packed, as always, but since Jason was dating one of the owner's favorite waitresses he got VIP parking. Nico had the theory that Piper was sleeping with said owner, but he didn't dare suggest anything like that to Jason. Getting out of the car, Nico could feel the bass of the music vibrating the concrete floor. It only got louder as they neared the veiled double-door entrance.

The bouncer, Frank, waved us in, his huge bear-like frame blocking most of the doorway. Inside was exactly what the name suggested: mayhem. Strobe lights made the whole scene look purple. A long bar with stools ran along the entire left wall, the rest of the space was dancing room with a DJ on the far right near the staircase that led up to the VIP area. The music was so loud it made Nico's ear pound, and Jason had to press his mouth right up against Nico's ear so he could even hear him.

"I'M GONNA FIND PIPER." Jason shouted though it sounded muted with all the other sounds fighting to make it into Nico's brain first. Jason started off through the thick crowd of sweating, dancing/grinding bodies, after only a moment Nico couldn't even see the top of Jason's tall blond head.

Nico sighed and made his way to the bar, hopping up into the metal seat and propping his elbows on the sticky counter. Hiding his face in his hands, he kept repeating to himself, "Why did I let him bring me here… why did I let him bring me here…"

"Tough day?" A voice shouted across from him and Nico lifted his head. His eyes bulged at the gorgeous face staring back at him.

Nico's brain failed to form words for several moments, staring at the man. He had bright blonde hair (though it looked purple in the passing lights) and clear gem blue eyes. The man's face was tan and his body lean and muscular (that much Nico could tell from the tightness of his black shirt). Finally, Nico managed a smile. "Yeah," He shouted, his eyes finding the man's name tag. It read ' _Will'._ "My friend dragged me here so."

Will smiled and Nico had to fight the urge to drool. "Well, can I get you a drink…?" He trailed off his sentence as if expecting Nico's name.

"Nico," Nico said, his voice squeaking a bit, and he prayed to the gods that the music was too loud for Will to notice. Holding out his hand, he reiterated, "My name's Nico. Nico di Angelo."

Will's smile grew. "Nice to meet you, Nico di Angelo. I'm Will Solace." The men shook hands and Nico was surprised at how calloused Will's hand was.

A little down the bar, a short and skinny man with messy brown hair shouted, "Stop flirting with the customers, Solace!"

Nico could've sworn Will blushed as he withdrew his hand, reaching under the bar and pulling out a glass. "About that drink?"

Nico faltered, staring at Will's cheeks. "Uh, the strongest thing you've got, please." Will set to work on the drink, avoiding Nico's eyes. It was insanely cute.

Slamming the full shot on the counter in front of Nico, Will grinned. "Drink up."

Nico eyed the glass then Will. "What's in it?"

Will's eyes hid a mischievous glint. "You asked for the strongest we got, this is a little something I invented myself. I call it The Seventh Sin."

Nico couldn't help it, he snorted. " _The Seventh Sin_? What's that supposed to even mean?"

Will's grin increased. "You're just gonna have to drink it, or are you scared?"

Without replying, Nico took the shot and swallowed it in one gulp, slamming the glass back on the counter upside down. His throat burned, but he didn't let it show. "That's the strongest you've got?"

Will stared at him with an expression of mixed awe and hunger. "Well that's the seventh sin, we have six more to go."

Nico smirked. "Bring it on."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first time writing anything smutty, so please review and tell me how i can make it better or just what you thought of it. Thanks for reading ^-^**

* * *

Not even knowing how much time had passed or how many shots he'd taken, Nico's vison was starting to go hazy. All he could see were the crystal blue eyes of Will Solace, he was consumed by them. Setting down his shot glass, Nico snorted. "I may be staring to feel it now."

Will, who had begun to take shots with him though he was supposed to be working, laughed, his grin bright and radiant. "I'm surprised it's taken this long." The men lapsed into silence, staring at each other. Alcohol burned in Nico's veins, making his mind think things he hadn't thought of in weeks. All he knew was that, for the first time he wasn't thinking of Percy, or how Percy had left him. The only thing Nico could focus on was Will… and how much he wanted him.

Unsure of who moved first, both boys dived for each other, pressing their lips together with a fervor that rivaled the fires of Rome. Time stopped for Nico as his mouth opened and he felt a tongue dance over his own. Nico moaned at the feeling, pressing his hands on either side of Will's face.

When at last they pulled themselves apart, Will said in a sexy, breathless voice, "Come with me." Nico's burning brown eyes followed Will as he walked around the bar to where Nico was sitting. Taking Nico's hand, Will led him away, along the wall towards the DJ platform. Up the stairs in the VIP area, Nico saw a U-shaped red plush couch with a woman covered in gold and diamonds. _Reyna,_ Nico thought though he'd never seen her in person, _Mayhem's owner._ Her long dark hair was in a braid with gold interweaved in it, he cold eyes assessing the room and everyone around her. When they spotted Will and Nico, she grinned; a cold, mischievous grin.

Past the lounging area, Will led him into a back section that was cut off by a door that muted most of the music. "Where are we going?" Nico whispered.

Will grinned back at him. "You'll see." They were headed down a hallway lined with doors with stars on them. Within each star was a number. Near the end of the hall, Will stopped at door 5, but didn't open it. Instead he turned to Nico, who was a full head shorter than him, and kissed him passionately. Nico lost himself in it, pulling at Will's waist to bring him closer, desire eating at him. After an endless time, Will pulled away, his face red and breathing ragged, and opened the door. It was medium-sized room, occupied almost completely by a large four-poster king bed with silk red sheets. Nico eyes it hungrily, but didn't want to start there.

Grabbing Will's hands, Nico pulled him into the room, slamming the door and pinning Will against it. Not wasting a second, Nico kissed him with a hunger he'd thought would only be for Percy. Will's hands snaked out of Nico's grasp and fell to his ass, pulling the shorter boy against him. Nico could feel Will's erection pressing into his own which only served to turn him on more. Nico's hands curled into Will's long hair, pulling the strands until the other boy gasped, giving Nico the chance to force his tongue into Will's mouth.

Taking Nico by surprise, Will's hands fell to Nico's thighs where he pulled the other up and began to carry him to the bed, not breaking their kiss. Laying Nico on back, Will crawled on top of him, stripping the other boy of his shirt. Pinning Nico's hands, Will began to kiss along his neck, sucking and nibbling until Nico moaned and threw his head back. Will traveled down, along Nico's chest. Taking Nico's nipple into his mouth, Will sucked until it was hard then bit down. Nico bit his lip, arching his back and making a sound in his throat. Glancing up, Will smirked before doing the same treatment to the other nipple before nipping his way down to the hem of Nico's grey skinny jeans.

Nico's breathing was coming fast now, staring down at Will in anticipation. Slowly, Will pecked the skin above the pants' hem before nimbly unclasping the button. Leaning down, but not breaking eye contact, Will dragged down the zipper of Nico's jeans with his teeth. Agonizingly slowly, Will rid the other man of his pants until Nico was left in just his boxers. Throwing them aside, Will leaned back down and pressed his tongue against Nico's covered dick, making the other boy gasp and shudder.

"Did you like that?" Will asked in a sultry voice before doing it again, emitting the same reaction.

"Yes!" Nico gasped out, his hands grasping the silk sheets. Without warning, Will pulled Nico's boxers down and took him fully into his mouth. Nico couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Will sucked on Nico hard, using his tongue to drive the other boy insane. Will edged off to swirl his tongue around Nico's slit before taking him back in again and sucking more furiously than before. "Will… I'm going to…" Nico trailed off as he came, his eyes closed tightly as pleasure racked his body.

Breathing hard, Nico opened his eyes to see Will licking his lips and discarding his shirt. Leaning up, Nico took Will's pants in both hands and pulled, Will's erection springing free. Nico took it in his hand and palmed up and down slowly, squeezing gently, as he stared up at Will. Not taking his eyes off the other's, Nico pressed his tongue against Will's tip. Will's breath caught, his hands grabbing onto Nico's shaggy black hair. Tentatively, Nico took the head of Will's dick into his mouth, rolling his tongue around before coming off and licking the underside of Will's dick from base to tip. Will growled in his throat, a predatory sound. One of Nico's hands traveled to between Will's legs to caress one of his balls as he took more of the man's dick into his mouth. Not even getting to the base, Nico found himself pinned by Will whose mouth pressed against his greedily.

Suddenly Will released their lip lock to suck on Nico's neck again. "Will…" Nico trailed off, his voice breathless as he felt the other boy give him several hickies up and down his neck.

Will leaned up to Nico's ear, biting the lobe before whispering. "Yes, Nico?"

Turning to the side to reach Will's ear, Nico said dirtily. "I want you to fuck me."

Will leaned back to look into Nico's dark eyes. Seeing the unsated desire there, Will grinned. Ridding himself of the rest of his pants, Will leaned to the single nightstand on the right side of the bed, pulling out the drawer and taking a bottle out.

Holding it up in front of Nico, he saw that it was lube. Nico couldn't help his smirk and Will squirted some onto himself then set it to the side. Leaning Nico's legs up to expose his anus, Will pressed the tip of his dick against it. Nico sighed in anticipation. Will's eyes met Nico's. "Have you done this before?" Nico nodded. "Alright." Will slowly pushed himself inside, Nico's mouth forming an 'o' shape as he did. When Will's considerable size was in, he glanced at Nico. "Are you okay? Can I move?"

Nico smirked. "If you don't move I'll flip us and fuck you until you can't walk."

Will grinned, not bothering to reply as he pulled back and thrust in in one swift motion. Nico cried out in pleasure. Will did it again and again, not stopping, but increasing in hardness. Nico's mind was numb in euphoric bliss as Will pounded into him endlessly. His eyes closed, Nico didn't notice as Will grabbed his dick and began jerking it up and down quickly as he continued to thrust. Nico couldn't take it, cumming all over Will's chest. Will began to feel Nico tighten around him and he felt his release coming. "Nico!" He cried as he came inside the other, not noticing the white streaks soaking his abdomen. Will thrust a couple more times, riding out his orgasm until finally he pulled out and lay next to Nico. Nico's breathing was heavy and he was too exhausted to move though he didn't protest as Will pulled him into his arms. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Nico woke he was alone. Sitting up, the world shifted and he placed a hand to his horribly pounding head. "Where-" He didn't have time to finish his thought before vomiting over the side of the bed. Coughing, Nico straightened, cringing at the horrible taste in his mouth and the ringing in his ears. _Wait,_ Nico realized when the ringing didn't stop, _that's a phone._

Scrambling out of the bed, Nico searched around until he found his jeans, pulling out his phone. Bringing it to his ear, Jason's voice shouted at him, "Finally! I've been calling you all day!"

Nico grimaced. "Jace, can you not yell?"

Nico could feel Jason's anger and concern through the phone. "I'm going to yell all I want! Where the hell are you?"

Nico glanced around the room, when the memory of the night before flooded over him. Nico groaned in shame. "I think I'm still at Mayhem."

Nico could practically see the crease in Jason's forehead. "I didn't see you when I left with Piper, I assumed you'd already left."

Nico paused, Will Solace's face flashing in front of his eyes. "I… met someone…"

It was several moments before Jason said anything. "That's great, Neeks. So do you want me to come get you?"

Nico sighed in relief. "Please." Nico pulled on his clothes, exiting the bedroom and silently making his way through the now-dark and empty club. He was three steps from freedom when a voice came from the shadows.

"You look a bit ruffled Mr. di Angelo." Nico jumped, whirling around. Out of the shadows stepped Reyna, not nearly as draped in gold and silver as she had been the night before. She was wearing simple designer jeans and a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows.

Nico blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I was just leaving."

Reyna smiled. "Don't let me stop you then," Nico turned awkwardly, making the last few steps to be in the club's doorway. As he stepped past, Reyna called after him. "Will told me to give you this by the way," Nico heard steps as Reyna moved closer, until he could feel her breath tickling the back of his neck. Her hand reached around his shoulder, placing a small slip of paper in his leather jacket pocket. As Reyna pulls away, she whispers, "It's his number. Call him." Like a ghost, she slipped away, leaving Nico alone to walk out of the club, the slip of paper making his jacket feel heavy and his heart feel light.

Outside, Jason's car was waiting and Nico didn't waste a second slipping into the passenger seat. Gratefully Jason didn't say anything or complain when Nico hissed as they pulled into the bright sunlight, he simply silently handed Nico a pair of sunglasses which he pulled on greedily. They rode to Nico's condo in silence until they pulled up. Putting the car in park, Jason looks at Nico with concern. "Want me to stay?"

Nico shook his head, already getting out. "I'll be fine, just need some Advil and to not move for a week."

That made Jason chuckle. "Alright, well call if you need anything."

Nico waved him off as he made his way into the building. His place was on the third floor and as he shuffled into his living room Nico smelled him. Salty ocean breeze filled his nostrils as the person Nico hated most in the world stood from his place on Nico's couch. Nico shuddered a gasp as he took in the young man's features for what felt like the first time. Black untidy hair that never laid flat, and seaweed green eyes that had once stared at Nico as if he were the only person in the world who mattered.

"Percy…" Nico breathed, not believing his eyes.

Percy was wearing a blue shirt with his college emblem on the front, his hands stuck in his rugged jeans pockets as he cocked his head and grinned. "Hey, baby, you didn't change the locks… Guess that means you missed me."


End file.
